teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Frenemy
Frenemy is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the eighteenth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis With startling new information about the shapeshifter, Scott and Stiles hurry to protect their friends while Allison is given an investigative task. Plot Jackson's video footage is restored by Danny. In the video, Jackson rises from his bed with glowing eyes. His body twitches and the camera skips to the part when he is starting to transform. Near some buildings at night Derek fights with the Kanima. Chris shows up and fires several bullets into the creature, however, the Kanima makes a quick recovery and knocks Chris aside. Gerard stands in front of the creature. The Kanima just calmly looks at Gerard before Scott scares it away. Scott and Stiles search for the Kanima in the Jungle, a nightclub. They figure out the Kanima's next target is Danny. Danny is at the bar upset about seeing his ex-boyfriend (the one he took to the formal in Formality, dancing with another guy. He then proceeds to go dance with another guy himself. Lydia lets her dog, Prada, out to go to the bathroom, however her dog runs through the open gate and doesn't return. Lydia's stalker boy returns the dog to her. Meanwhile, the Kanima begins to attack dancers in the nightclub, including Danny. All of them are paralyzed. He finds Jackson in his human form covered in blood in the parking lot of the Jungle. Lydia's stalker flirts with her, however, she seems very unhappy about it. He gives her a flower and makes her promise to keep it. Stiles and Scott put Jackson, who is only half conscious, in the back of Stiles' jeep. Chris confronts Gerard about the earlier events that took place with him and the Kanima. Jackson is chained up in a prison transport van. Jackson is very angered about what Scott and Stiles did to him and even threatens to have them arrested. Stiles sends a text to Jackson's parents off Jackson's cellphone saying that he's ok. However, his parents know something is up because the text said "I love you" at the end of it when Jackson hasn't said those words in 11 years. Allison's mom takes the teaching position at her school and installs surveillance cameras to keep an eye on Derek's Pack. Scott, Allison, and Stiles are in the woods discussing the Kanima and what they should do about him. Scott wants to save him.Jackson transforms and escapes the prison transport. Stiles and Scott go to Sheriff Stilinski to tell him about the supernatural, however, when they get there Jackson and his father, who is a lawyer, is waiting there. Lydia helps Allison translate the Bestiary. Lydia says that the Kanima seeks a master, not a friend, like Marin Morrell originally thought. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale Guest Cast *Javier Carrasquillo as Nick the Bartender *Hunter Clowdus as Bartender #2 *Adam Baaklini as EMT *Damon Jackson as Danny's Ex *Kerri J. Baldwin as Deputy Gordan *David Elson as Kanima *Chris Grabher as Kanima (suit performer) *Wayne Packer as Maintenance Man *Alissah Brooks as Drag Queen (uncredited) *Ankit Patel as Club Extra (uncredited) *Ryan Sandefur as Go Go Dancer (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks the beginning of Lydia Martin's suspicions regarding her friends' behavior and the strange occurrences in Beacon Hills that they cannot or are unwilling to explain in an effort to keep Lydia safe. This will continue to be a theme for until the finale, Master Plan, when Stiles finally starts to explain what is going on. *Danny Mahealani completed the restoration of Jackson Whittemore's full moon video, which Jackson first asked him to do in Venomous. This confirms that Jackson is the Kanima and that someone modified the footage to hide this fact, though Danny respected Jackson's request by not watching the footage. *It was revealed that Jackson, while in Kanima form, has the power of super durability, as Chris Argent shot it with an entire clip of bullets and it wasn't even slowed down. He will demonstrate this power on several more occasions throughout the seas. *Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski reference the fact that Jackson failed the Kanima venom test, which occurred in Venomous, and determine that he must only be affected by the venom in human form. *Danny references his breakup with his ex, who appears in this episode. Danny's ex last appeared in Formality. *The boy who has been following Lydia Martin around makes another appearance in this episode and gives her a wolfsbane flower, which will become important in future episodes. This boy first appeared in Abomination. *Stiles suggests that he's gay to Sheriff Stilinski to distract him from the fact that he and Scott were capturing Jackson from Jungle, though Sheriff insists that he doesn't dress well enough to be gay. This is a running joke in the series and in the fandom regarding Stiles' possible bisexuality. *Gerard Argent tells Chris, "The best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone else to do it for you," a statement that would later be repeated by Deucalion in Season 3. *Victoria Argent becomes a substitute teacher at Beacon Hills High School as part of the Argent Family's ongoing infiltration of the school, which began in Shape Shifted with Gerard becoming the principal. *Melissa McCall informs Scott that she was told he was failing two classes by Gerard, which continues Scott's season-long struggle with his grades that will go on until Season 3's Tattoo. *Lydia helps translate the Bestiary section on the Kanima and informs her that it says that the Kanima seeks a master, which means that someone is controlling him. This goes against Marin Morrell's translation from Venomous, when she said that the Kanima seeks a friend. It's unknown why she would make this mistake, but it is possible that she was encouraging Allison and her friends to try to save Jackson's life by being his friend rather than going along with the Hunters who seek to kill him. Trivia *The title has a double-meaning to the episode: it is a reference to the fact that Jackson Whittemore attacked his best friend, Danny Mahealani, at the Jungle nightclub as a result of him uncovering the truth of Jackson's transformation in his video, and it is also a reference to Jackson being both a friend and an enemy to Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent, who are trying to figure out how to help him. *Lydia confessed to Allison that she's never truly been in love with any of her boyfriends, including Jackson, in this episode. Body Count None Locations *Mahealani House **Danny's Bedroom **Driveway *Martin House **Driveway **Back Patio *Downtown Beacon Hills **Jungle **Parking Lot *Beacon Hills Preserve **Look-Out Point *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office *Beacon Hills High School **Principal's Office **Mrs. Argent's Classroom *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Danny's Room *Argent House **Allison's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Collapse of History" by Atari Teenage Riot **Scott and Stiles arrive downtown to find Derek and the Argents fighting the Kanima *"Danny Boy (Mike Borders Radio Mix)" by Exit 59 ft. Dani Vasile **Scott and Stiles enter Jungle together *"Slam the Door" by Zedd **Scott and the Kanima fight while Stiles tends to the paralyzed Danny *"Surrender" by Shouting At Planes **Jackson wakes up in a prison transport van stolen by Stiles *"Fear the Fever" by Digital Daggers **Scott and Allison discuss their relationship *"Stand Alone" by Chris Lake and Lady Rich ft. Jareth **Scott checks the back of a car for Jackson in the parking lot *"Dark In My Imagination" by of Verona **Lydia confronts Allison at the Argent House and translates the Bestiary for her Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2